


Get A Haircut

by FunandFictional



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, M/M, college student genji, hairstylist hanzo, jesse works at a bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9529289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunandFictional/pseuds/FunandFictional
Summary: Jesse really needs to cut his hair, but his work/sleep hours aren't the best for making appointments. Luckily, Genji knows someone who can help.





	

“Ugh, damn it,” Jesse fell onto the couch, face down. Staring at his roommate, Genji couldn’t help laughing.

“What’s wrong with you?”

“Gabe says I gotta get a haircut because I’ve let myself get ‘too unruly’ and am ‘scaring customers.’ Can you believe that? His scary ass mug is what’s keeping people away from the bar, not my hair being longer.”

Coming over to sit on the armrest, Genji snatched Jesse’s hat away. “Well, your hair is getting pretty long. When was the last time you got it cut?”

“I dunno. Does it even matter? I don’t deal with the food, just the bartender.”

“You might as well get it trimmed a few inches.”

Rolling over, Jesse glared at the younger man. “That’d be fine, but you know I hate getting my haircut. Don’t exactly feel like chatting with people outside of work hours. Chatty stylists yapping into my ear in the morning gets mighty tedious when I’m exhausting from working the whole night.”

“Not all hairstylists are annoying. Just the ones you go to because they’re trying to flirt with you,” Genji responded, a smirk on his face.

Jesse rolled his eyes. “Of course Mr. New Hairstyle Every Week has no problem going.”

“You think I don’t have a hard time getting my stylist to actually do what I want with my hair. He refused to let me dye it green for an entire month before he finally let his assistant do it.”

“What? They can refuse you like that? Isn’t it their job to just do it how you want?”

Genji shrugged. “For most people I guess, but my brother is my hair stylist so…”

Jesse sat up quickly. “Wait, what? You mean to tell me that I’m complaining about my hair problems and your brother could just fix it for me?”

“You want me to get Hanzo to cut your hair?” Genji sounded unsure, but Jesse was already thrilled with the idea.

“Yeah, do you know if there’s any way he could do it later in the day? Like right before I go to work or something?”

“So, you want me to ask Hanzo if he can come over and cut your hair around 8 PM?” Genji asked as he pulled his phone out.

“Yes, that would be great! Thank-you so much.”

Genji typed the message quickly and his phone buzzed just a moment after. “You don’t want anything special done, right? Just a trim?”

“Yeah, sounds good.”

“Alright, he said he could stop by tomorrow at 6:30, that okay? I’m probably gonna still be studying but…”

Jesse nodded. “Yeah, no problem. Thanks for this, Genji. I’m gonna go sleep, it’s… 5 AM… definitely time for bed.”

“Good night.”

“Night… Wait, why are you awake?” Jesse asked as he snatched his hat from the couch where Genji had left it. 

“I may have forgotten about an assignment…”

“Genji.”

“It’s fine, I’m almost done, just probably another page or two. Go to bed.”

Jesse didn’t need any further prompting. Pulling off his clothes, he fell into the bed not even bothering to shower or brush his teeth. Some days at the bar were just too hectic. Well, at least he didn’t have to worry about Gabe bothering him anymore about his hair.

Blinking his eyes open, Jesse stared around the room confused. What was that noise? Grabbing his phone, Jesse’s eyes shot open when he saw the time. 6:20… 

“Shit,” Jesse jumped out of his bed and ran to the door. 

Pulling it open, he was met by a shocked looking man. Slightly shorter than Jesse, the other man had been staring at his phone when the door had opened. His hair was pulled into a tight knot, showing off a clean undercut and his pierced ears. When the stranger glanced up at Jesse, the cowboy noticed the piercing above the other’s nose as well. The other man glanced down for a moment before sighing.

“You are McCree? My brother’s roommate?”

“Yeah, I am. Sorry making you wait. I must’ve forgotten to set my alarm before passing out last night. Please come on in, and thanks for agreeing to come cut my hair. My work hours just really don’t go well with setting normal appointments.”

Hanzo nodded as he followed the other inside. “It is fine.”

“Umm, so where do you think would work?”

Hanzo raised an eyebrow at the other. “You didn’t want to put on clothes first? Or take a shower?”

Glancing down, Jesse was suddenly aware of why Hanzo had stared at him so strangely. He hadn’t thrown on any clothes and had just greeting the man in his boxers. 

“Yeah, ummm. Shower and clothes would be good… I promise I’ll take just five minutes,” Jesse admitted, embarrassed. 

Shrugging, Hanzo moved over to the couch. “I was a bit early anyways. Go ahead, I do not mind waiting." Removing his jacket, Hanzo draped it over the armrest. Jesse couldn’t help but stare at the intricate tattoo on Hanzo’s arm or the fact that the other’s t-shirt was leaving nothing to the imagination. Sure, he knew that Genji was fit, but his brother was something else. As Hanzo bent down to remove his shoes, Jesse bolted before he stared any further. 

Jumping in the shower, he welcomed the icy cold water. Great first impression… Wait, he really shouldn’t be thinking too much about Hanzo. The man was his best friend’s brother, but damn did he look good. When was the last time Jesse had gone on a date? Never mind, focus. Jesse grabbed his shampoo and began vigorously working it through his hair. Better make sure it’s very clean since Hanzo’s gonna be… Nope, keep washing.

Constantly getting distracted by his thoughts, Jesse panicked slightly when he noticed he was in the shower for at least ten minutes. Getting out, he quickly dried himself off before slipping into a new pair of boxers and some jeans. Staring at his shirts, he flushed slightly when he wondered which shirt made him look the best. Ignoring this, he grabbed his red flannel and worked on the buttons as he headed back to the living room. 

“Hey, sorry I took… Hanzo?” Jesse glanced at the couch, but the other man was gone. His jacket and shoes were still where he’d left them, though.

“It is alright,” Hanzo responded calmly from behind him.

Jumping, Jesse steadied his breath as he turned to see Hanzo standing in the kitchen, making something in a pan. “Are you cooking?”

The other man turned his face away, but Jesse could see a slight red tint to his ears. “I thought… Since you had just woken up, that you should probably eat. Genji told me you would have to go to work after I finished, so I…”

Jesse walked into the kitchen to see the eggs being fried up. “That’s really nice of you. Thank-you.”

“Oh, you are welcome. I also put some bread in the toaster. It should be done soon,” Hanzo focused on the eggs, not looking up.

Grabbing a plate, Jesse quickly deposited the toast onto it. Getting some jam out of the fridge, he began liberally smothering both pieces with it. 

“Here you go,” Hanzo walked over with the pan and deposited the eggs onto Jesse’s plate next to the toast.

“I can’t even believe how incredibly sweet you are darlin’. Also can’t believe you and Genji are brothers. Don’t think that punks cooked anything ever.”

Hanzo sighed. “Yes, I offered to teach Genji how to cook at one point, but he was too busy with his partying. I had to cook or else we would’ve starved.”

Jesse nodded as he ate. “So, you live on your own now? Don’t have to answer, but why don’t you two still live together?”

Hanzo shook his head, looking slightly annoyed. “Apparently I ‘stifled his sex life’ and was ‘too much of a nag’. He comes and gets his hair done before almost any important date, however, so really he is just constantly contradicting himself.”

“You miss living with him?”

Shrugging, Hanzo leaned back against the counter. “We have such different schedules that I didn’t see him much anyways. Honestly, I think I see him more now that we are living apart.”

“That’s fair. Was a bit surprised to hear you were his stylist actually. You’ve never stopped by here, so I kept forgetting he even had any family around.”

Hanzo chuckled. “Actually I am here a good deal. You are just sleeping when I stop by, since I usually will come to have lunch with Genji. We do try to keep quiet though, I didn’t want to disturb you while you were sleeping.”

Jesse nodded. “Well I appreciate that, though with the reception I got today, maybe I’m wishing you’d come around more when I’m awake.”

Scratching the back of his neck, Hanzo stared down at the floor. “Maybe I could stop by to cook dinner once in a while.”

Finishing up his food, Jesse tossed the dishes into the sink. “So, where do you wanna do this hair cut?”

Hanzo went over to his jacket and rummaged around in the pockets for a second. Pulling out a comb and some scissors, he directed Jesse towards the bathroom. “Do you have a chair we can use?”

Jesse quickly grabbed his desk chair from his room and pulled it into the bathroom. Sitting down, he watched as Hanzo grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his shoulders. 

“So, Genji said you just wanted a trim?” Hanzo asked from behind him as he began combing through Jesse’s hair.

“Yeah, my boss just thinks I let it get too long. So just a few inches off, since he seemed fine with it when it was still past my chin.”

“That’s good. You do need at least three or four inches cut off since the ends are getting a bit broken.”

Jesse felt a shiver go up his spine when he felt Hanzo rake his fingers through his hair. Squeezing his eyes shut, Jesse bit his tongue to keep himself from making any embarrassing noises as Hanzo worked.

Luckily, Hanzo moved onto cutting and Jesse relaxed as he listening to the quiet snipping of the scissors. Jesse could almost imagine falling asleep with how quiet and peaceful this was.

“Jesse… Jesse,” Hanzo murmured. 

Feeling a bit dazed, Jesse finally realized Hanzo had been talking to him. “Hmmm, yes darlin’?”

“I am all finished.”

“What? Already?” Jesse whipped his head up to look at his reflection in the mirror.

“Stay put while I go grab a broom.” 

Hanzo walked out of the bathroom, while Jesse admired his reflection. Hanzo had definitely cut off inches. It looked good and definitely would pass Gabe’s inspection.

“Here you go.” Hanzo walked in and handed Jesse the broom and pan. Reaching up, Hanzo wiped at Jesse’s neck with a wet hand towel.

Once the bathroom was cleaned up, the pair walked back into the living room. Hanzo was already pulling on his jacket, before Jesse talked again.

“Thank-you again, for the haircut.”

“You are welcome. I would recommend you not wait so long between appointments though,” Hanzo responded as he slipped on his shoes.

“Is that an invitation to call you again soon?” Jesse asked, feeling nervous, but putting on a confident smile.

Hanzo smirked. “Get my number from Genji. Call me when you actually have more than a few hours of free time?”

Jesse couldn’t help letting out a sigh of relief. “You better be prepared for a call at 5 AM.”

Rolling his eyes, Hanzo shook his head. “Don’t you dare. Text me then, whichever.”

“Someone sounds desperate to see this cowboy again.”

Stepping forward, Hanzo reached up to rake his fingers through Jesse’s hair, letting his nails brush against his scalp. When Jesse’s whole body shivered, Hanzo chuckled. “I wonder who the desperate one is? I’ll talk with you later, Jesse.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want me to add some more chapters to this!


End file.
